Oh, What a Tangled Spell He Weaves
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Gil left Vegas to be with Sara. Now, after more than a year, he's coming back.
1. Prologue

_Note: It's been a while since I've posted something for CSI... Anyway, this is the prologue of a new story. Let me know what you think of it, I'll update soon. x._

_**Oh, What a Tangled Spell He Weaves.**_

Grissom sighed and clicked on the 'delete' button. It was the seventh e-mail he had written in the last couple of hours. Every e-mail he had written so far wasn't good enough. Neither was this one. He sighed again. What on earth was he going to tell her?

Catherine felt like a plane had just landed on her house. The e-mail she'd just received hit her like bomb. It had been more than a year since he'd left Las Vegas. It had also been more than a year since she'd spoken to him. She hadn't even opened the e-mail yet. The address already made her feel nauseous. It was from Grissom. She didn't want to see it. She wished she was able to just delete the e-mail without even reading it. She was too curious though. She opened the e-mail, and started reading immediately.

_Hi Catherine,_

_How are you? I'm in Vegas next week. Can we meet, please? I miss you._

_Gil._

It were three sentences. Three freakin' sentences. They were able to cause tears in her eyes immediately. Catherine wanted to hit something. Or someone. Grissom, preferably. She couldn't believe him. It had been over a year. It had been over a year since Grissom had left, since she talked to him. She hadn't even been e-mailing to him since he'd left Vegas to be with Sara. Catherine hated him for leaving. She hated him even more for never, ever letting her know how he was doing. She felt a salty tear on her cheek when she put her laptop away without answering Grissom's e-mail. He'd hurt her so bad.

Catherine sat down on the couch with a mug of hot coffee. This last year had seemed to pass so slow. Without Grissom, nothing had been the same. She knew he would be leaving the crime lab one day. She knew. But she never imagined that he'd actually leave her the way he did. When Catherine had found out he was dating Sara, it had felt like a rock had hit her head. Somehow, she hadn't really expected it. Unfortunately, Grissom dating Sara caused the relationship between her and Grissom to cool down. The weren't the way they used to be. It was at that point where Catherine started to realise Grissom meant more to her than she thought he did. When she was honest, she was able to admit they had always been more than just good friends. At that point, it had been too late. Grissom had told her he was leaving. That he went to be with Sara. It had hit her in the face. It had hurt her more than anything that had ever happened to her. But she wanted Grissom to be happy. So she'd let him leave. Letting Grissom leave had been the biggest regret of her life. The first couple of weeks without Grissom had been unbearable. She'd checked her e-mail every hour to see if he'd sent her an e-mail. After two months though, she hadn't received anything. Catherine had tried to live her life the best she could without Grissom there. She tried to avoid conversations about Grissom as much as possible. Living her life without him became the way her life was. She'd tried to live that life the best she could. Catherine tried to accept not seeing or hearing anything from Grissom. It took her over a year to not think about Grissom every hour of the day. To not think of how Grissom was supposed to be a part of her life. And now, now that she was doing the best she could to live her life the way she wanted to, he suddenly came back into her life. That e-mail had the same effect the Grissom used to have on her. It was like a spell. But this one, this particular e-mail, had been the most complicated spell he'd ever put on her. It was tangled all over.


	2. Those blue eyes

**H1.**

Next week seemed to appear sooner that he'd though it would. Grissom's flight would be leaving in less then five minutes. A minute before he'd left his house, he'd checked his computer. He'd hoped Catherine had answered his e-mail. She hadn't though. While Grissom was sitting in his comfortable airplane seat, he thought about Catherine. He'd missed her more than he could probably describe. Now that Catherine hadn't answered his e-mail, he knew it was going to be hard to get back to the way they used to be. Grissom sighed. How had he ever been able to get out of Catherine's life the way he had done?

Catherine's shift had just ended when she walked over to her SUV. Lindsey was staying the night with a friend, and she would be on her own that day. All she wanted to do was take a hot, relaxing bath and crawl on the couch to watch a chick-flick she'd probably seen a thousand times. If she was honest, she had to admit that she would do everything to keep her mind off of the fact that Grissom would come to Vegas some time this week. Since she hadn't bothered to e-mail him back, she wasn't having a clue of when exactly he would be Vegas. Catherine was scared. Scared of a lot of thing. But most of all, she was scared about the why's. Why did Grissom e-mail her? Why did he never contacted her after he'd left? But most of all; why was he coming back? She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't help it though. After he'd sent her that e-mail, Grissom was on her mind constantly. Again. She hated it. After a short drive, she arrived at her place. As soon as she was inside, she threw out her shoes and walked directly to the kitchen. Instead of just pouring herself a glass, she just took the entire bottle of wine with her to the couch. She decided to not take a bath after all, and just see what was on her television. Curled up on the couch, she became focused on the movie that was on her television screen. She wasn't totally sure what it was, but it had George Clooney in it. That was enough for her. After only two minutes, her mind already started to drift away. It drifted away to that night. That night, she'd thought her life would change for ever. That next day, she'd found out her life did change. Unfortunately, not the way she wanted it to change.

It had been the evening of Greg's twenty-fifth birthday party. At first, all of the other CSI's hadn't been that interesting in Greg's way of celebrating a birthday. That way of celebrating mainly included a lot of alcohol. Everyone showed up though, at nine sharp in the Hard Rock café. Greg had been able to discover the perfect drink for every single member of their team. Including Grissom. It had been 'round the clock of twelve when Catherine and Grissom sat down next to each other, both intoxicated with the alcohol. Jim and Warrick had already left, and Nick and Greg were both hitting on two girls at the dance floor. "You're enjoying yourself?" Catherine asked him, with a perfect smile on her face. Grissom smiled back. "As a matter of fact, I am. I like being with you." "And the rest of course," Grissom added quickly and he became a little flushed. Catherine smiled and let her hand rest on his when she said: "I've missed being with you, you know. We should spent more time together." "You're only saying that because you're drunk." Catherine looked at Grissom in amazement. She leaned in a little closer and said: "What makes you think that?" Grissom shrugged, but didn't answer her question. She leaned in even closer and said: "If you don't believe me, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. Grissom didn't even have time to tell her he didn't like to dance. Gil wanted to protest, but as soon as he felt Catherine's hand on his back, wasn't even thinking about getting away anymore. The two of them swayed to the music, and Grissom could feel Catherine's body pressing against his. His hands were glued to her hips, and his eyes were locked with hers. When the song ended, Catherine whispered in his ear: "I'm going home. You want to come over for some coffee?" Gil knew they wouldn't be drinking coffee. So did Catherine. He went over to her house though, were a lot of other activities had taken place.

Catherine sighed when she thought of that night. It had been heaven. Catherine knew both of them had been pretty intoxicated that night, but she had honestly believed that Grissom had meant everything he had told her that night. Including the 'I love you's'. When she woke up that morning, Grissom had been gone. He'd left her a note though, that said he'd made breakfast and that he would see her at the lab. Catherine still had that note. When she'd finally caught up with him at the lab, he'd told her he would be leaving Vegas. He hadn't say a word about their night together ever again. After almost an hour of thinking and drinking, Catherine decided to head for her bed. Even though she probably wouldn't be able to sleep, she hoped she would catch a couple of hours of it before she had to get back to work again.

It was almost five in the morning when Gil drove the way he used to drive so often. The way to his own house. He really needed to see Catherine, but he figured she wouldn't be home yet. That was why he decided to drive down his house. He had never sold it. As soon as he jumped out of the SUV he had borrowed, he realised how much he had missed Vegas itself. When he entered his house, Gil was surprised to see how clean his house looked. He hadn't hired a cleaner or anyone. When he walked through the hallway and entered the living room, he could smell who had been cleaning his house. Gil would be able to smell that scent even if it would be on the other side of Vegas. He inhaled deep; he smelled Catherine. Gil sat down on his couch. He wanted to talk to Catherine. He needed to see her. Now.

Catherine was exhausted when she walked to the locker room. Her shift had just ended, and she was glad she could go home. Lindsey had texted her earlier, saying she would stay over at a friends house again. Catherine knew she and Lindsey needed to spent some time together soon. It had been way too long since they had actually done something together, like shopping or seeing a movie. Catherine noted to herself that she should tell Lindsey to spent some time together soon. Catherine was sinking in her own thoughts when she arrived at her house, where she realised there was a car parked on the other side of the road that usually wasn't there. Catherine was alert immediately. She wasn't able to spot anyone sitting in the car though, so Catherine told herself to not be so paranoid and just get out of her car. While searching for her keys, she walked over to her house. "Catherine? Cath!" Catherine froze. She recognized that voice immediately. It was one out of thousands. She slowly turned around, were she immediately found those blue eyes she'd been longing to see for so many times.

_Note: End of the first chapter. Liked it, hated it? Let me know! x. _


	3. Breakfast at Catherine's

_Note: Next chapter!_

**H2. **

Catherine froze when she looked into those eyes that looked so familiar. Looking in his eyes made butterflies move in her stomach immediately. She hated him for the affect he had on her. She still hadn't said a word. She just kept her eyes locked with his, as if she as in some kind of trance. Meanwhile, Gil started to get a little frightened. The fact that Catherine hadn't said a single word to him scared him a little. "Cath… Shall we go inside? So we can talk.." After hearing his voice again, she somehow snapped out of the trance she had been in. She wanted to be mean. To be resentful. But she just couldn't. With a voice that sounded like she could break any moment, she said: "Sure." With shaking hands, she opened her front door and let him in. Without saying anything, Catherine walked into her living room, straight to the kitchen. She started to make some coffee, while Gil silently followed her into the living room. The strawberry blonde in front of him looked just like she used to look. Her formfitting jeans still made her butt look incredible, and her haltered tank top curved her upper body in all the right places. All Gil really wanted to see though, were her sparkling blue eyes. But she hadn't shown those to him in the light yet. He sat down quietly at her couch, waiting for her to come back.

It didn't take too long until Catherine came back with two damping mugs filled with coffee. When she handed him his mug, he could finally see her eyes. They were still blue like they were supposed to be. He missed the sparkle though. Catherine took a side on the other side of the couch, not wanting to be too close to him. Both of them were quiet until Catherine finally spoke. Her voice sounded loud and clear when she said: "What brings you back in Vegas?" She wished he'd say it was her he came back to. She knew he wouldn't though. "There is a conference this week, in the MGM Grand where I wanted to attend to. I figured I would stop by and say hi." Catherine laughed a little bitterly before she said: "You could've done that about a year ago as well. There are such things as e-mail, you know." Gil sighed. He knew she would be bitter about not hearing anything for more than a year. He ran a hand through his hair when he said: "Yeah. I know. Can we talk about that?" Catherine knew tears were forming in her eyes, but she didn't want to let him know. That's why she started to yell at him when she said: "You know? You know? God damn it Gil, you… You… Argh!" She stood up from her couch and walked to the kitchen, throwing away the coffee she was holding and pouring herself a glass of wine instead. When she came back, she tried to be calm when she said: "I want you to leave. Now. I don't want to do this." "Do what?" "This! I don't want to talk to you. I hate you for leaving me and I hate you even more for never letting me know if you were even alive! Please, leave." Grissom could see the hurt in her eyes and he could see tears were forming. "Catherine, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you, please." "Leave, Gil." Grissom sighed and stood up when he said: "I'll be back tomorrow, Catherine." Catherine couldn't even protest; he was already gone when she wanted to start yelling again.

Catherine wasn't sure how long she had slept when she woke up that next day. It took her way too long to get some sleep. Gil had been running circles inside her head. He was back. He wanted to talk to her. She wanted to talk to him to. But Catherine was hurt, and she wasn't sure if she was able to be with him without feeling like crap. Although she had to admit she felt horrible anyway. She dragged herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she spotted the horrible dark circles under her eyes. She definitely wasn't going to win the price for best looking woman at the lab today. Catherine sighed before she slowly started to get ready for her day.

Catherine rushed down the stairs when she heard her doorbell ring. Without looking who was standing in front of her door, she opened it. She cursed herself for not looking when she saw Grissom standing in front of her. It took a while before he said anything. Gil was looking at the woman in front of him; she was gorgeous. Grissom held up a bag when he said: "I thought I'd bring you breakfast." Catherine gave him a glare and he murmured: "It's a good thing those glares of yours can't kill." Catherine sighed when she said: "I said I didn't want to talk to you." "You didn't want to talk to me yesterday." "I don't want to talk to you today either." "Catherine… Please. I brought you a muffin." She couldn't reject him when he put on those puppy eyes. Without words, she stepped aside to let him in. Catherine sat down in her chair, while Gil took place on her couch. He quietly gave her the breakfast he bought her, and Catherine almost surprised herself when she said: "I can't believe you still remember my favourites." "How could I possibly forget?" She gave him a sad smile and then took a bite. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them until Catherine said: "Gil… I'm going to regret asking this because the thing I want to do the most right now is punch you in your face and I'm probably not able to do that anymore after I ask this. But I have to." Gil nodded in agreement before she said: "Why did you leave Vegas? Why did you leave… me?" Gil could hear her swallow before she ended her last sentence and he could already see she was getting emotional. "I'm sorry, Catherine," he whispered, "I'm so sorry." She shrugged and said: "Saying you're sorry doesn't mean my life hasn't been ruined from the moment you left." Gil didn't know what to say besides he was sorry. He wanted to explain why he left, he really did, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle that. "Why, Gil? Am I really that unimportant to you? Did that night together mean nothing to you?!" Her voice became louder with every word she said, and her eyes became wetter every second.

_Note: Liked it, hated it? L et me know what you think, the button's just below!_


	4. Another chance

_Note: Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who sent a review and/or added this story to his/her favorite list or story alert list. I really, really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this one as well! x._

**H3. **

Gil wasn't sure what to do with the strawberry blonde in front of him. He couldn't imagine why he had ever left her. He felt awful. He wanted to move closer to her, but as soon as his hand touched her, she pushed it away. "Don't touch me." She looked hurt and angry when she said: "I guess you not answering the questions says enough. Leave." Gil stood up when he said: "Cath, it's… It's complicated." She laughed sarcastically before she stood up as well and said: "I bet it is. Just go, Gil. I'm done with this. I'm done with feeling miserable because of you. Just get out of my life. I guess that's better for the both of us." He knew she wanted to sound confident, but he could hear she was just pretending to be tough this time. The two of them were facing each other, but Grissom refused to walk away. He needed to find the words that would explain why he left. He needed to find them now. "Go, Gil. I'm serious." Catherine was getting impatient. Behind the tough look she'd put on her face was a waterfall of tears that wanted to come out. She didn't want Gil to see those though. Unfortunately, the man was refusing to leave. And Catherine knew she couldn't hide those tears very much longer. Gil looked at the woman in front of him from head to toe, and knew he needed to say something. Now. He decided now was the time he should put his heart on the table.

"I thought I did the right thing when I left, Cath." She looked at him in amazement. How could he'd possibly think it had been the right thing to leaven? She waited for him to continue. Still standing, Grissom continued. "Being with you that night was probably one of the greatest things in my life. Not only because we were making love. Also because you told me you loved me. You telling me how much you loved me made me feel the happiest man on earth. When I woke up that next morning, I felt bad. I felt like I took advantage of you because you had been drinking. We both had been drinking. I figured it was best to not talk about it ever again. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I knew I never would be able to pretend to be just.. Just friends. I figured leaving was the best thing to do. And Sara… Sara.. She just.. I don't know. I thought I was able to love her. I honestly did. But… I couldn't possibly love her as much as I love you." Catherine sat down on the couch in amazement. With a tiny voice she said: "Why did you never call? E-mail? Anything?" Grissom shrugged. "I just… I thought things would be better if I would just stay away." "But you came back." "I know," he whispered, "I know. I couldn't be without you for the rest of my life. I needed to know what could've happened if I had stayed."

Catherine looked into his baby blue eyes, but didn't say a word. Grissom dared to sit down next to her on the couch, their arms brushing against the other. Their eyes locked when Catherine whispered: "Do you know how much time we've wasted?" Grissom nodded. "I know." Catherine bit her lip when she said: "Do you know how much you've hurt me? Leaving was the wrong thing to do, Gil. What makes you think that I would… That I.. Never mind. I just.. I wish you had stayed that morning. So many things could've happened if you had just stayed in my bed that morning. If you would've let me wake up in your arms." "I don't think I can even imagine how much I hurt you, Catherine. I try to imagine." Se was sobbing a little bit when she repeated: "If you had you stayed with me that morning…" Gil bit his lip before he said without thinking: "Can we try that again?"

Catherine looked at Gil with disbelief. She couldn't believe that the Gil Grissom she knew had said that. She already was surprised with the fact that he'd poured his heart out. After all, that wasn't exactly his talent. Him asking her for another chance was something she never thought he would do. What she felt worst about though, was the fact that she wasn't sure what to answer on it. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than being with the man she had been loving for so many years. On the other hand, she was afraid he would be running away again. She brushed her hand through her hair when she said: "Gil.. I'm scared." "Of what?" "Of you running away… I'm scared that you'll leave me." He grabbed her hand again and looked in her eyes when he said: "I'm not planning on leaving you ever again. Believe me." Catherine looked into his eyes as well, but didn't respond to his sentence. Gil decided it was now or never. "Do you believe me? Do you trust me? I know we can make this work. You just need to trust me." A tear felt down her cheek, but instead of answering his question, she kissed him. It started slowly, the two of them discovering the other's lips again after more than a year had passed since their lost contact. Grissom's tongue pushed against Catherine's lips, asking for permission to let his get tangled up wit hers. Their hungry lips got tangled in a game full of love, joy and pleasure, while Catherine's arms softly stroke his neck and Grissom's hands rested on her hips. When Grissom moved his lips to her neck, he could hear her moan. He was breathing heavy when he stopped kissing and whispered: "You know you can say stop." She looked into his eyes, the sparkle in hers obviously visible when she said: "What makes you think I want to say stop," before she made her lips touch his again.

_Note: Liked it, hated it? Let me know what you think of it. Next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Happy together

_Note: And here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was really busy the last couple of days! I hope you'll enjoy it! x. _

**H4. **

Both of them could feel it. The kiss they were sharing was more than lust and passion. It was love. When Gil started kissing her neck again Catherine whispered: "Let's go upstairs. Please." Gil looked into Catherine's afraid, searching for confirmation. He was afraid she would regret the things that obviously were going to happen if they went upstairs. The only thing her eyes revealed though were love and passion. Their trip to the stairs was a little more difficult than it was supposed to be since both weren't planning on letting the other one go. It was as if they were glued to each other, lost in an world where only the two of them and their love existed. When the pair had finally reached Catherine's bedroom, it was only a matter of second until Gil lay down on top of Catherine. With one smooth movement, Catherine was able to take off Grissom's shirt. Her hands flew around his chest while the kissing never stopped. When both stopped kissing to breath, Catherine was able to turn around and get herself on top of Grissom. "I prefer to be on top." The smirk on Grissom's face made sure he didn't mind at all. His hands discovered the silky soft skin that was underneath her top over and over again until he was able to take the shirt off. He stopped kissing her for a couple of seconds to look at the gorgeous woman that was sitting on top of him. He felt blessed. So extremely blessed for her giving him another chance.

Catherine woke up early from the sun shining through her curtains. It was her day off today, and Lindsey would be home around twelve. Catherine smelled Grissom, and was relieved to find him very close next to her, his hand resting on her belly. She felt blessed. Last night had felt like they were the only two people existing on earth. It hadn't been sex. It had been making love. He was so gentle, so sweet. Everything had been making sense. Catherine snuggled closer to him, what made him put his arm around her while she let her head rest on his chest, trying to fall asleep for a little longer.

When Gil woke up around eight that morning, he felt the warmth of the strawberry blonde and felt her head resting on his chest. He kissed her soft hair and smelled her scent. She smelled like strawberry and shampoo and.. Well, she smelled like Catherine. He was so happy he'd been able to tell her how he really felt for once. He kept looking at the face of the beautiful woman in his arms until she opened her eyes fluttered open and she whispered: "Hey. You're here." Grissom smiled. "I told you I would." Catherine sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes for a little longer until she said: "There are things we still need to talk about though." He stroke her hair while he said: "I know." Catherine turned her head so she faced him and said: "Shall we go to a diner, and have breakfast? We can talk there." Grissom nodded, and when she let her head rest on his chest again he said: "I'd like to have a shower though." Catherine smirked when she said: "Me too. With you."

About two hours later, Gil and Catherine sat down in a quiet diner just outside of Las Vegas. With their damping coffees in front of them and their breakfast ordered, they were chatting about nothing. They had talked about the weather. About their co-workers. And then the subject landed on Sara. "So…," Catherine said, "what happened?" Gil looked at her with one of those fuzzy looks and said: "What do you mean, what happened?" "Don't play stupid with me, Gil. What happened with you and Sara? You left Vegas… Me, to be with her. And now you're back. But what happened between the two of you that made you come back to Vegas?" Gil sighed. How was he going to explain that part to Catherine? He'd already told her why he left. Perhaps explaining why he'd came back was even harder. Catherine saw him struggling and immediately let her hand rest on his. "I… When.." Gil cleared his throat and tried it again. "We tried to make it work. Well, Sara tried to make it work. She wanted it to work so bad. But.. I guess I wasn't easy. I know I wasn't easy. I was giving her a hard time. Sara did everything she could, but no matter what she did, or would've done, there was always… There was always something missing in my life." Grissom stopped abruptly, not feeling like himself after telling her so many emotional things. Catherine could fill in the rest of what he was going to say; that the thing he was missing was her. Their food arrived, but before Catherine started eating she said: "So, you left her? And then what?" Grissom shrugged; he still felt guilty about hurting Sara. It was obvious for Catherine as well. He started talking again though. "I left about a month ago. Sara was.. I guess I broke her heart when I left. But she knew. She said she'd always known I would eventually get back to you. But that she just tried to push those thoughts away. I travelled for another week, but I.. I needed to be with you."

Catherine smiled, but didn't say a word. She just looked into the eyes of the man in front of her. He was so sweet. So gentle. Catherine felt somewhat guilty towards Sara. Catherine knew how much Sara loved Gil. But Catherine knew that Sara would want Gil to be happy. And Catherine figured he'd be that now. With her. Catherine put her hand on his and said: "I'm.. I'm glad you're here, Gil." He smiled. "Me too." They remained silent until their food arrived. The couple ate in silence, giving the other assuring smiles once in a while. Both were happy. Happy that they were together again.

_Note: So, this was it for now. The next chapter will probably be the last one, not sure yet though since I haven't finished that chapter. I'd like to know what you guys thought about this chapter, so please, sent a review.. Thanks for reading! x. _


	6. Epilogue

_Note: Last chapter!_

**_H5 – Epilogue._**

_"Boss, when are you handing out our cases?" Nick Stokes curiously looked at the man standing in front of him. Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders were standing next to Nick, waiting for the older man to hand them their cases. All three men were ecstatic about the return of Gil Grissom as supervisor of their lab. They all had enjoyed having Catherine as their boss, but without Gil and Sara, the team hadn't been complete. Having Gil back as their boss made their team complete again. Gil smiled at the three men. "Go to the break room, I'll hand them out there. Just need to finish up some stuff, won't take long." The men nodded and walked back to the break room. While the men waited patiently for Grissom, Grissom was waiting for Catherine._

_It had been three months since he was back in Vegas. Sometimes he wished he had made that decision sooner. Being with Catherine and Lindsey had made his life complete. Well, almost complete. He smiled at the thought of Catherine, and when he walked out of his office and headed for the break room, he ran into her. She gave him one of her gorgeous smiles that made him weak in his knees before she said: "Hey, I was looking for you!" Catherine gave him a quick peck on his lips. He smiled and said: "Well, I was looking for you too. I was just going to the break room." Catherine nodded and smiled. He saw the twinkling in her eyes before she said: "I'm glad we're finally going to tell them." Gil nodded. "Me too." They grabbed each other's hand, but let go again before they entered the break room were Nick, Warrick and Greg were waiting._

_When the couple walked into the break room, the other three men were looking up, curious to see what their cases were for the night. Gil started to talk. "So, uhm.. Before I hand out the cases, I have an announcement to make." He felt Catherine thrust him in his side and added: "Well.. We have an announcement to make." The men waited for Gil to continue while Gil took a quick look at Catherine. She smiled. She looked happy. Then, he continued. "We… Uuh…. We decided to…" Gil almost started to stutter a little. Catherine took his hand and finished the sentence. "We decided to get married."_

_The three men stood up; they all wanted to congratulate the two. They had to wait a few seconds though, since Catherine turned her face to Gil's . She smiled and leant in closer. She whispered in his ear: "I'm happy." She kissed him. Not too passionate, but enough for Gil to feel her love. He broke the kiss and whispered back: "Me too."_

**_The end._**

_Note: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it, button's just below!! Thanks again, xx._


End file.
